


Sandy Patrick and sponge bob have a threesome.

by orphan_account



Series: Donnie UwU [1]
Category: Political - Fandom, Spongebob square pants
Genre: Crack, FOB, I vwant to die, Multi, Pain, Songs, Spongebob - Freeform, Threesome, it slowly gets more spelling mistakes as you get through it, kill me, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is the shit





	Sandy Patrick and sponge bob have a threesome.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amy’s weird ass group chat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Amy%E2%80%99s+weird+ass+group+chat).



Sandy had never expected to fuck Patrick especially at squickwards house , but here they were .

Sandy had been cheating on spongebob with Patrick for 2 months now , it’s nit that she didn’t love him it’s just that as time went on he got sadder and sadder from the death of his grandmother- But who gives a fuck about that let’s get into it!!!1!1!1!1!1!1! 

Patrick lured sandy into squidwards bedroom, opening it and not even waiting to get inside smashed himself into sandy stickin his tongue right down her throat “Patrick~senpio “ she moaned and started getting unchanged

 

But just then Tge door burst open revealing a very high squidward but den followed by him was Spongeboib1!1!1!1!1! “No sponge~sama it’s not what it looks like!!!!1!1!!1” “ No Sandy “ he whispered wit disappointmnt “ It axactly what I wanted it 2 be” dun dun dun 

Then he started to suck samdys neck she was confused but kept going 

“Hey spongebob “  
Yeah Patrick “  
“ what about squid wars”

Spongebob then looks over at squidwart.  
(You better fucking pay me for this Amy)  
Yeet squid ward said *dabs*  
*starts playing wake me up in side on his clarinet *

But Then A half naked Hillary Clinton and Donald trump crass through the walls making out it seems, oh ahh yes daddy OwO” Hillary’s shrieks”

 

*everyone continues to fuck*

Wait Donnie says Hillary climbing off of him  
“ what is it hills”  
“Donnie I can’t do this anymore “  
But why !??1?1?1??”  
“It’s just I’m a furry and you’re a broni they just don’t mix”  
But Hollie we could make ameraca grate again”

 

*fall out boy appears start playing thanks for the memories only instead of drums in guitars they use rubber bands and bang their heads on the walls”

Oh and Donnie Hillary says as spongebob finally stops fucking Patrick 

“Thanks for the memories UwU”

This is so sad can we hit children

**Author's Note:**

> What the fuck did I just write
> 
> Dedicated to : Amy and her Weird ass group chat 
> 
> Holy crap this was longer than my English Essay


End file.
